guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Faction (Balthazar)
Faction with Balthazar can be used to unlock skills, weapon upgrades and runes for PvP characters from Priests of Balthazar. It is shared between all characters on the same account. All skills purchased with Faction on your characters are available to purchase at skill trainers on your other characters of the same profession on your same account. Acquiring Faction Faction is acquired when your team kills an opposing team member or wins the match. It does not matter if you are dead or alive at the time of the death of an opponent you are still awarded with faction points. The amount of unused faction you can have at any one time depends on your ranks in several titles: Hero, Champion, and Gladiator. Faction is awarded as follows: *Arena: **Ascalon Arena ***Unique kill: 5 ***Victory: 5 ***Bonus for flawless victory: 5 ***Bonus for 5 Consecutive Victories: 5 **Shiverpeak Arena ***Unique kill: 10 ***Victory: 10 ***Bonus for flawless victory: 10 ***Bonus for 5 Consecutive Victories: 10 **Team Arenas/Random Arenas ***Unique kill: 40 ***Victory: 50 ***Bonus for flawless victory: 50 ***Bonus for 5 Consecutive Victories: 50 *Tournament **Unique kill: 40 **Victory: ***200 in early missions ***400 in later missions ***800 in the Hall of Heroes **Bonus for flawless victory: 200 ***200–800 faction for winning (depending on the map) *Guild versus Guild **Unique kill: 40 **Victory: 1,000–4,000 faction for winning depending on guild rating (1,000 at rating 1000, 4,000 at rating 1600) **Bonus for Flawless Victory: 200–800 faction for a flawless victory depending on guild rating (200 at rating 1000, 800 at rating 1600) If a player joins a new guild the faction earned from winning Guild vs. Guild battles is reduced for two weeks. Initially the player earns 1/14 the normal faction from a victory. The proportion of the faction awarded to the player increases daily by 1/14 of the normal faction reward. For instance, on the fifth day the player will get 5/14 of the faction rewarded for a victory. Faction gained from unique kills in GvG is not affected. *Competitive Mission **Each Kill: 6 *Alliance Battle **Each Kill:6 *Zaishen Challenge (including the Training Arena) **Unique Kill: 40 **Victory: 50 **Bonus for flawless victory: 50 Zaishen Challenge faction has a cap of 2,000 a day. It is not clear exactly whether the "day" resets every 24 hours at a certain time of day, or consists of the 24-hour window up to the current time. Faction Costs *Heroes: **Acolyte Jin, Koss, Dunkoro: Unknown, can be unlocked for free after completing the training arenas **Norgu, Acolyte Sousuke, Melonni, General Morgahn, Zenmai and Olias: 3000 faction each **Goren, Tahlkora, Master of Whispers, Zhed Shadowhoof, Margrid the Sly, Razah: 6000 faction each *Runes **Minor Rune: 1,000 Faction Points **Major Rune: 1,500 Faction Points **Superior Rune: 2,000 Faction Points *Weapon Upgrade Components: **Lowest Level: 1,000 Faction Points **Highest Level: 1,000 Faction Points *Skills **Standard Skills: 1,000 Faction Points **Elite Skills: 3,000 Faction Points Unspent Faction Cap The base cap of unspent faction is 10,000. It increases by 2,000 faction points for each of the first five ranks of the Hero title and 5,000 faction points for each subsequent rank. For each rank of the Gladiator and Champion titles earned, the cap further increases by 5,000 faction points . Skill Availability Priests of Balthazar in level 20 arenas (Heroes' Ascent, Team Arenas and Random Arenas) have all skills for all professions except Resurrection Signet and Signet of Capture including elites. Priests of Balthazar in the lower level arenas (Ascalon Arena and Shiverpeak Arena), which are only accessible to PvE characters, do not have every skill. There is a progression as you proceed from arena to higher level arena. As a rule of thumb, the Priest of Balthazar in a lower level arena will offer the same skills as the Skill Trainer in the adjacent city. See Priest of Balthazar for details. Notes Players are notified every 1,000 Balthazar faction with the following message to remind them to cash in their faction: Category:Glossary Balthazar